Through Your Eyes
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Tommy wants to feel the Holiday Spirit again, something he lost long ago. With the love of a friend, he sees Christmas in a new light. A Holiday Fic based on the Gloria Estefan song. (One Shot, Completed)


Through Your Eyes

Note: I do not own the characters or song. Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) everyone!

__

Till I had you I didn't know

That I was missing out

Had to grow up and see the world

Through different shades of doubt

Give me one more chance to dream again

One more chance to feel again

Through your young heart

If only for one-day let me try

Small, white flecks of snow fell down upon the town of Reefside, blanketing the Earth below. The town was aglow with red and green lights and Christmas Carols were filling the air. Kira Ford smiled as she glanced out the window of her living room, she placed her hand on the frosted glass and felt happiness surge within her. This was her favorite time of the year, it was a time for family and that mattered to her most of all. A earlier phone call had altered her that she was going to be home alone on Christmas, with a sigh she stared at the Christmas tree, eyes staring at wondered as the multicolored lights changed and glittered in the darkness.

__

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes

I want everything to be the way it used to be

Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine

I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes

Doctor Thomas Oliver sat alone in his living room, not feeling the Holiday mood. He glanced around to his room; the only thing that was up was the tree, its lights flickering in the darkness. With a sigh he stood up and began to bundle up, needing to get out and take a walk. He wandered around the town for hours it seemed, just walking, seeing happiness wherever he went and couldn't feel anything for himself. He soon found himself standing in front of Kira's home and saw her sitting on the couch, staring dreamily at the Christmas tree. He sighed to himself, wondering if he could feel the wonder of the Holidays again.

__

I see the rain, you see the rainbow hiding in the clouds

Never afraid to let your love show

Won't you show me how

Wanna learn how to believe again

Find the innocence in me again

Through your young heart

Help me find a way, help me try

Kira stared at the tree but noticed someone out on the sidewalk outside her window, staring in at her. She jumped up, recognizing the person immediately as Tommy. She gasped and quickly threw on her shoes and grabbed a scarf, wrapping it around her neck she ran outside into the cold.

Tommy stared at Kira as she rushed to him, her breath coming out in a small smoggy puff. She dashed over to him and slid on some ice and nearly fell. Catching her he pulled her to him, steadying her, wrapping his arms securely around her middle.

"Kira, are you ok?" he asked, more concerned about her, she shook her head and shivered, snow dusting her hair, the cold biting at her cheeks and nose. Her legs still shook beneath her, from the scare she had moments earlier.

"Fine, fine, what are you doing out here? It's like 3 below! Please come inside." She said and without letting him answer she pulled him into her house. Shaking herself off as she got inside she slid off her shoes and pulled off the scarf. She let him remove his coat before dragging him close to the fireplace so he could get warm. "Why were you out there? Are you ok?" Tommy sighed and lowered his eyes before answering.

"I'm just kinda down, I'm not feeling the Holidays this year." He said, Kira tilted her head, tenderness taking over her features as she stared at the older man.

"Well I'm alone right now, my mom's stuck in the airport in Ohio so I'm going to be alone for the next few days. You can stay if you'd like, I don't want to be alone on Christmas, you shouldn't be either." Kira said, and gently touched his icy hand.

"I will, thank you Kira" he said tenderly, touching her cold cheek, she smiled and nestled closer to her. "I don't have anything for you" he said softly, feeling bad suddenly.

"That's ok, its not about gifts for me, its about being with family and friends, those who you love." Kira said, and smiled. "I did get you something though." She said and pointed to the tree. "You'll get it on Christmas" she added and then stood after Tommy dropped his hand. "I'll get you some hot chocolate." She said and went out of the room. Tommy glanced around; this was the first time he'd ever been in Kira's house. The stereo was playing the Trans Siberian Orchestra latest album was playing and it made him smile. Christmas cards were hung around the door frame and mistletoe hung down in the empty doorway. He smiled as Kira returned he then realized that she was wearing jingle bells on her earrings, the soft jingle was barely heard over the music.

"Thanks" he said, accepting the hot chocolate from her she nodded and fished the remote off of the couch and turned down the music.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to have it so loud." She apologized, he gave a comforting smile.

"It's fine, I was enjoying that. Its amazing." He stated, Kira nodded and grinned and sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside her. Tommy sat down beside her and they drank the hot liquid in silence, letting the music swell around them. When they had finished she took the glasses back into the kitchen and his attention was turned back to the mistletoe in the doorway. Kira returned and she sat next to him, her small form leaning against him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him as the clock chimed, signaling that it was midnight on December 25th. She gently took his hand in hers and beamed up at him.

__

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes

I want everything to be the way it used to be

Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind

I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes

"Merry Christmas, Dr. O" she said, he smiled and was happy he wasn't spending this time alone by himself in the dark.

"Merry Christmas Kira." He said, tenderly and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and secured her in a tight embrace. She hugged him back, feeling accepted in his arms. When they let go she went to the tree and dug out a small gift, returning to his side she held it out to him. He took it and said 'Thank You' as he began to open it. She sat down and nervously chewed on her lower lip, after the wrapping paper came off a small box was in his hands, then after the lid was lifted he removed a picture frame which held a picture of them, all of them. The smiling faces of Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira, Hayley Tommy and Trent Mercer stared back at him.

"I know it isn't much but-" Kira said, Tommy cut her off gently.

"No, no, it's perfect, Kira, I love it." He said, and then pulled her with him off of the couch.

I wanna see Christmases

I wanna see Christmas, I wanna see Christmas through your eyes

I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas

I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes

I wanna see Christmas

I want to see Christmas

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes

Kira was confused at first as she was pulled off of the couch and with Tommy across the room. He held both of her hands in his and looked down at her. Her beautiful doe eyes were filled with confusion.

"Kira, I just want to tell you, as I've spent time with you tonight and I see how you're just practically glowing with happiness. Something I've lost a long time ago, I honestly don't know how you do it, when I see you I just see so much faith and happiness. You mean the world to me right now and I actually can' think of a better place to be. Christmas through my eyes was something that only meant another year had passed me by and I'm alone. Through your eyes its something magical and pure, you're simply amazing." Kira blushed crimson red and muttered a 'Thank you' in a small voice as he continued. "Look above us, what do you see?" he asked, for a moment she was confused.

"Well above me there's you, the top of the doorframe, the mistletoe…Mistletoe." She said, suddenly realizing what he meant. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes to meet his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they breathlessly broke the kiss he smiled down at her.

"Merry Christmas Kira." He whispered.


End file.
